


Annoyance

by Lillipad760



Series: Just little fics I wrote of an alternate universe that all connects [9]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760





	Annoyance

Gadreel was in a bad place, familiar of course, but terrible none-the-less. His provocative brother was being a headache, yet again. Luci was such a nuisance! He would complicate the mornings by hiding the tooth paste and setting Gadreel's alarm an hour earlier than required. Luci even made days retard more than necessary with his childish ways. 

Home was becoming a contaminate from Gadreel's purified life! Thing were going too far with Luci's pranks and over all manner. Gadreel was on the phone with his girlfriend Hannah when Luci started yelling vile things comments about her and their relationship, causing it to end. He was sick and tired of his brother's shenanigans! He wanted to accelerate his life, not slow it down. He wanted to simplify his challenges, not increase them! His brother was only setting him father from his goals. There seemed no way to reach where he wanted to be, to gratify and commend himself. 

That was, until Luci was sent off to college. How he made it through high school, Gadreel will never know, but he surely won't complain. Now, his life can change into a better one, and he was nothing but glad.


End file.
